Knowing You, Knowing Me
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Their lives going in different directions but Ashley wants to settle down... will she and Seth be able to or will her dreams be broken? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022)
1. People Change

_**4 months, 3 days ago, May 14th 2018… **_

_The door to Finn and Amanda's room slammed open and then closed with as much authority as Finn pinned a half naked Amanda against the wall, arms above her head before they kissed again._

_Finn picked Amanda up and took her to the bed, putting Amanda on it once she had slipped out of her shorts and he pulled his jeans off._

_When they were fully naked, Finn was on top of Amanda and pressed her close to him so she could feel how his body was reacting to her touching him, Amanda letting out a low moan as Finn trailed his mouth along her neck and right shoulder before she felt his teeth lightly sink into the crook of her neck and her eyes went wide with a feral look in them._

"_Much better…" Finn responded in a raspy tone, glancing at the box of condoms Seth had left them… but ignored it._

_Amanda could barely blink before Finn was on top of her, her legs having drifted apart and her feeling him brush it against her, which elicited a low moan as an indication of what she wanted._

_"Fuck!" The brunette gasped out, not anticipating him to go so deep so quickly but he let her adjust by moving slowly and trailing light kisses up and down her neck.  
_

"_I won't hurt you… I love you too much to hurt you." Finn whispered, his fingers running through Amanda's_ _hair as they took it slow._

_Amanda's pulse was at immeasurable levels as they moved faster, digging her nails into Finn's back… she moaned out as she felt Finn's fingers dig into her hips, the shockwaves of unadulterated bliss hitting them harder._

_By the time they crashed from the high they were on, there was hardly anything left of their voices left after the screams… opening his bright blue eyes, Finn looked down at Amanda, who's hazel eyes slowly opened and she looked up at him __with an exhausted smile._

_Once in each others arms and tangled up in the black bed sheets, Amanda rested her head on Finn's right shoulder as his left hand rested on her hip before they kissed… and closed their eyes._

_They had let go of their stresses and felt a lot better now… _

**Present time**_**, September 17th 2018… **_

"You know the truth and you don't even want to try?!"

"I don't want to risk losing you!"

Amanda and Dean looked up as they heard the yelling from the locker room.

"I better go handle that." Dean responded.

"Dean, you don't know Ash like I do, I think I should calm her." Amanda explained but Dean gently stopped her and lightly rubbed her growing baby bump.

"When she's that angry, she doesn't see straight." Dean responded, lightly kissing Amanda on her forehead before he headed into The Shield locker room. "Alright, neutral corners, you two. Ash, start talking, what caused this?" He replied, pulling them away from each other.

"I want to try and start a family and he doesn't want to risk it." Ashley said, before glaring at Seth.

"I said I don't want to risk losing you! We could try a surrogate!" Seth responded, Ashley slapping him.

"I'll go and get checked out by a doctor, if that will put your mind to ease." Ashley said.

Ashley stormed off and found Amanda… and saw that Amanda was in roomier clothing nowadays.

"I don't get it. You have health risks and you and Finn still managed to create a baby." Ashley responded after walking over.

"That doesn't make him and me any less scared of something going wrong." Amanda replied.

"I can understand why he's scared but I really want to start a family." Ashley said.

"Give Seth time to calm down, okay? You two just might need space for a day or two." Amanda responded, Ashley nodding.

It was when Amanda was alone that Seth walked into the locker room.

"You know, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't put ideas in Ashley's mind." Seth responded, Amanda standing up.

"All I said was that you and her could need a few days away from each other. Okay? Don't charge in here and get angry at me for trying to help." Amanda replied.

"If you really want to help, talk some sense into her." Seth responded.

"I've known Ash for most of my life, there's no talking her out of anything when she's set her mind to something." Amanda explained.

"The only reason she set her mind to this because you couldn't keep your legs crossed!" Seth snapped at her, Amanda narrowing her hazel eyes at him.

"I'm warning you right now to tread lightly when you talk about mine and Finn's baby, Seth! Ashley makes her decisions and they're her decisions, I didn't put any ideas in her mind!" Amanda responded as she rubbed her stomach, Seth seeing Finn walk in.

"Is there a problem?" Finn questioned after closing the door and walking to Amanda, his left hand resting on her back and right hand resting on her stomach.

"Seth's jumped to another erroneous conclusion because he and Ashley had a fight about what they want out of life." Amanda explained before looking at Seth. "If you don't try to support Ashley, she'll walk out on you, Seth. With or without you, Ash will find a way to get what she wants." She replied.

"She's right and you have no right taking your frustration out on Mandy, all she did was try to help." Finn responded, Seth turning to him.

"Fine but if the doctors say that there is even the slightest bit of damage, I'll refuse to start a family with her." Seth replied.

"Coward." Amanda muttered, Seth turning to her as she hadn't called him that since he had broken her tailbone and shoulder blades in 2014.

"You call me a coward when I'm trying to save her life?!" Seth demanded.

"She wants a family. And since you verbally attacked me earlier, that made me think you're not happy about me and my husband starting a family and that you lied about being happy." Amanda responded, Seth and Finn realising that she was upset and Finn pulling her into his arms as Seth left, slamming the door.

"I think you hit the nail on the head by calling him a coward, Love." Finn replied before they kissed and stretched out on the couch.

Finn rested his right hand on Amanda's stomach… and he couldn't imagine life without her and their baby in it.


	2. Mending Ain't Easy

_**August 20th 2018…**_

_She was eying it even thought she knew she shouldn't… and then he spoke up._

"_Hey, I'll be right back, Ash. Can you watch the briefcase for me?" Braun replied._

"_Uh… yeah sure." Ashley answered._

_Braun nodded and left… and Ashley waited until she was sure he couldn't hear her before she picked it up and tiptoed out of the room._

"_Now way in hell you are cashing in on my man's friend." Ashley whispered before running down the hallways and without paying attention she ran into Finn's and Amanda's locker room._

"_Hey boys. Look at what I- oh shit wrong room!" Ashley replied._

"_Braun's gonna kill you." Amanda responded, absentmindedly adjusting her bohemia v neck floral print maxi dress that concealed her growing baby bump as well as it could._

"_Do you have a death wish?!" Finn asked._

"_Nah I like to think of it as living life to the extreme." Ashley answered._

"_When people get older, they usually ease off of the throttle, Sis. We don't need Braun going ballistic and tearing up the arena like he did before the Royal Rumble." Amanda responded before she attempted to take the briefcase back but Ashley stopped her._

"_Jeez you make it sound like I'm old when I'm only 28." Ashley replied._

"_30, soon to be 31." Amanda responded, Ashley remembering that her 31st birthday was coming up in October and that it was Amanda who had turned 28 back in June._

"_Alright I like to think I'm 28 so what?" Ashley said._

"_Maybe because your younger sister and brother in law are having a baby and you're trying to keep from feeling aged?" Finn responded, Ashley nodding in agreement._

"_Time went by fast. How is the little one?" Ashley replied._

"_When we were at the appointment the other day, his fingers moved like he was waving at us." Amanda answered, her and Finn thinking that they're having a boy._

_And Ashley saw Amanda glance at a picture of the two, Finn, Natalya and the recently deceased Jim Neidhart when they were a few years younger… and Finn lightly rubbed his right hand up and down Amanda's back as Ashley lightly squeezed Amanda's left hand._

"_Sorry… been spacing out a lot lately." Amanda responded as she brushed tears away._

"_To lose so many loved ones in such little time is upsetting, love." Finn replied gently._

"_It is. And you've got all those extra hormones." Ashley responded._

"_Is Seth still holding it against me that I threw a stapler at his head last week?" Amanda questioned as she lightly rubbed her growing baby bump._

"_Nah I told him to grow a fucking set of balls and get over it." Ashley said before they heard Braun yelling down the hallway. "I think that's my cue to run."_

_Ashley left and Amanda closed the door._

"_I worry about her. We're not teenagers stealing briefcases or ring gear anymore." Amanda responded as Finn wrapped his arms around her waist._

"_I know you do but Ash is a big girl who can take care of herself." Finn said._

"_Yeah." Amanda replied._

_It was later when Amanda found Ashley that the briefcase was nowhere near her… and Ashley was aggravated._

"_I was made to give it back." Ashley muttered._

"_Sorry, Ash. Corbin can be a pain in the ass." Amanda replied._

"_He threatened to fire me, the prick needs a good boot shoved up his ass." Ashley said._

"_I'd do it but the baby would be in danger if I did." Amanda responded._

"_You would do such a better job than him." Ashley replied._

"_Are they considering that?" Amanda asked before they heard a loud slam and saw Baron storming out of Hunter's office._

"_I think they are just judging by how shitty he is." Ashley said. "But if you don't want it just say no."_

"_I plan to go on leave before the 3rd trimester." Amanda responded, Ashley knowing that she needed to settle into life outside the ring._

_When Baron found Amanda later, he pulled her aside… and let go when he saw her growing baby bump and it hit him why Stephanie had said that him being Acting GM would just be temporary._

"_Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Baron asked._

"_For settling down? Why would I be out of my mind, Corbin?" Amanda replied._

"_I hope Ashley beats your ass when she finds out." Baron responded._

"_She was there when Finn and I found out." Amanda responded, Baron trying not to laugh._

"_I find that very hard to believe, I bet she doesn't know." Baron said._

"_Ask her yourself, Chrome Dome!" Amanda responded, Baron startled at the nickname._

"_Fine I'll ask her and don't ever call me that again." Baron said before he left._

_When he found Ashley, she said "Yes, I know and I'm excited, that's my godchild she's carrying." and Baron was further startled._

"_Did someone put something in the water here on Raw?!" Baron responded._

"_Well obviously it's not poison since you are still talking." Ashley muttered before turning back to her hand held mirror and put on her light red lipstick. "Anything else mister ex GM?" She asked._

"_Yeah, why didn't you put a leash on your sister's legs?" Baron replied, Ashley twisting the lipstick back into its tube before closing it and punching him._

_"Watch your mouth about my family or your wife won't be creating a family with you!" Ashley threatened before she left… _

**Present time**_**, September 17th 2018…**_

"Mandy hit the nail on the head, you're trying to bail on Ash like Cody bailed on Mandy six years ago." Roman responded after Seth explained what had happened, Seth turning startled.

"I'm not bailing on her! I just don't want to lose her!" Seth replied.

"I know you don't want to lose her but she doesn't see it that way. And what were you thinking, trying to blame Amanda for what Ashley wants?" Roman responded.

"Well it's true, we've never talked about kids before now. Then Mandy gets pregnant and now Ash wants kids." Seth explained.

"Ash could've been thinking it through before that, you know she's not the most open person. She might not have known how to tell you… and you weren't exactly subtle about not wanting Mandy and Finn to have kids, he didn't use those condoms you left at their home and she threw out her pills a week before they created that baby." Roman explained, Seth's brown eyes widening.

"They deliberately ignored their protection?!" Seth responded.

"Not so much that as they wanted you to get it through your head that they're in charge of their own lives. Sit down and talk to Ash, okay?" Roman answered.

"She's stubborn, she's not gonna listen. She'll have her headphones in and music blaring loudly so that she can't hear anyone." Seth replied.

"True." Roman responded.

"Means I have to talk to Mandy." Seth replied.

"She'll punch you right in the face, no fucks given." Dean responded.

"Well who the hell am I meant to talk to?!" Seth demanded.

Across the arena, Ashley saw Amanda sleeping… and smiled, putting a blanket on her.

"You're only gonna get more tired when they start treating your insides like a punching bag." Ashley replied.

"True." Amanda responded sleepily.

"Just go to sleep, I won't let anything happen." Ashley replied.

Amanda closed her eyes and Ashley hugged her.

_'Even if I don't get to be a mom, I'll be a good aunt.' _Ashley thought.

And she knew she'd love the baby and protect it.


	3. Never Take Shortcuts

_**August 15th 2015…**_

_Finding the key under the mat in the predawn hours of the summer morning, Ashley unlocked the townhouse door… and saw Finn and Amanda asleep on the sofa bed, Amanda in Finn's arms._

_She slammed the door, waking them up suddenly… and Amanda switching a lamplight on._

_"Ash? You scared us." Amanda replied._

_"It's not even 6 am yet, what's going on?" Finn asked._

_"I was under the assumption that my sister lived alone!" Ashley replied._

_"Well she doesn't and that's without any implications." Finn explained._

_"Last time I checked, roommates don't sleep in each other's arms." Ashley said._

_"They do when they're up late watching Miami Vice." Amanda responded, moving her stiff neck._

_"Just admit you are together I wouldn't get mad, see?" Ashley said before putting on a cheerful face._

_"We'd be lying if we admitted that. Mandy has trouble sleeping at night after suffering those seizures." Finn explained as he helped Amanda up._

_"Whatever you say." Ashley responded before going to the kitchen._

_"I'm gonna go set up a hot bath so you'll stop aching." Finn whispered, kissing Amanda's forehead before going upstairs._

_"So… what's happened since last year?" Amanda asked._

_"Nothing exciting, had a lot on my mind." Ashley said._

_"Well I wish you had talked to me, it does help to have someone to vent to." Amanda responded, Ashley thinking that those were Finn's words._

_"Why are you talking like him?" Ashley asked._

_"I guess I picked up on some habits. Finn's a good guy, Ash." Amanda replied before she turned to go upstairs._

_And she heard Ashley mutter "Good guy, my ass!"... and Amanda turned back to her._

_"Not every man is like Kyle, alright?! Maybe you should get that through your thick skull instead of directing resting bitch face at me and tuning everyone out, your "Everyone sees me as a lost cause!" excuse is just that, an excuse that's worn too goddamn thin!" Amanda responded before she went upstairs._

_And Ashley was incensed at everything Amanda had just said._

_"So since I've been replaced, game on." Ashley muttered before she left, beginning to plot as she drove off._

_She reached the apartment, walking into it and seeing TJ._

_"No go?" TJ asked._

_"She's living with some older man she claims is just a friend. Caught them asleep on the sofa bed… fucking lying slut!" Ashley explained, muttering the last part._

_"You drove her away, Ash! What was she supposed to do, be lonely?! People need to be around each other!" TJ responded angrily before he left._

_"Not that damn close!" Ashley retorted before she went into her room and slammed and locked the door._

_She didn't like this at all..._

**Present time**_**, September 17th 2018… **_

Amanda opened her eyes again, her and Finn kissing.

"Where's Ash?" Amanda questioned.

"She was already gone when I arrived." Finn replied.

Finn helped her sit up and they kissed… and Amanda stretched her neck.

"I wonder if she went to talk to Seth." Amanda responded.

"You never know what's going through her mind." Finn replied.

"True." Amanda responded.

Ashley poked holes in Seth's condoms after they talked, putting them back and throwing the sewing needle away.

"Sorry, Seth… but I'm not waiting any longer." Ashley whispered.

_**October 18th 2018…**_

Ashley was pissed off when the tests were negative, grabbing her LG Stylo 4 and calling Amanda… who answered

"It didn't work!" Ashley yelled, Amanda jumping as she was startled.

"Don't get frustrated, Ash. I got a few negatives at first, you can't rush this."Amanda replied, jumping slightly as Liam kicked… and was startled at Ashley's response.

"I poked holes in Seth's condoms and it still didn't work!"

"Wait, you what?! Ash, that's a complete betrayal of trust!"Amanda replied.

"Well I got the idea from you!" Ashley retorted.

"I never told you to do that, Ashley! You try to trap Seth, he's gonna resent you for it for the rest of your life together!"Amanda replied.

"And how do I know you didn't get knocked up on purpose to trap Finn?!" Ashley seethed.

"Seethe and rant all you want, you just lost out on being this baby boy's godmother! I hope Seth leaves your conniving ass, you two faced bitch!" Amanda responded angrily before hanging up and blocking Ashley's number before blocking her on Twitter and Instagram and deleting all the posts involving her and Ashley.

And it wasn't long before she felt Finn pull her into a hug, the two holding each other and Finn lightly rubbing her back and brushing her tears away.

Finn helped Amanda into a mildly warm bubble bath after Amanda stripped down and Finn helped her shave her legs, Finn lightly rubbing Amanda's stomach as Liam moved around.

"He's mad." Amanda replied.

"Mad because his mom's upset. Don't worry, kiddo, Daddy's gonna help Mommy calm down." Finn responded.

After 10 minutes, Finn helped Amanda out of the bathtub and drained the water after helping Amanda dry off… and Amanda got into underwear and a maternity bra before getting into oversized lounge pants and an oversized shirt, leaving her face makeup free before she and Finn kissed, Finn helping her stretch out so he could lightly massage her feet.

"There ya go, Darlin'. All better." Finn responded.

"Thank you, Babe." Amanda replied before they kissed, Amanda resting her left hand on her stomach as Liam kicked happily and Finn's right hand resting below Amanda's left hand… and both of them smiling. "He's an active baby." She responded.

"He is, we're gonna have our hands full when he starts crawling." Finn replied, feeling Amanda flinch when Liam kicked her in the ribs. "Hey, easy on Mommy, Liam." He responded.

Finn and Amanda went downstairs, Amanda snacking on an orange as Finn ordered Chinese food… and the two ate, Amanda smiling as the orange chicken and chicken eggrolls tasted so good.

_Cold Little Heart _by Michael Kiwanuka played through Amanda's dark teal earbuds, Amanda resting her right hand and feeling Liam kick along to the melody of the song… and Amanda saw a text from TJ.

_'Seth's packed his things and left Ashley, what the fucking hell happened?!'_

_'Instead of talking through what was going on, Ashley tampered with Seth's condoms in an attempt to get pregnant!' _Amanda replied, TJ responding quickly.

_'Fuck… she should've never given Rhys up!'_

_'She has a son out there?!' _Amanda replied angrily.

And judging from how hard Liam's tiny feet hit her ribcage, Amanda knew that he was mad too and lightly rubbed her stomach to soothe him.

"I know, baby boy… that woman will never get near you, don't worry." Amanda replied quietly.

And she knew that cutting Ashley off for good wouldn't be easy but she had to.


End file.
